Cheese Wagon
by AnekaMalfoy
Summary: A group of Hogwarts students have been sent over seas for a special assignment. They travel across north america meeting strange people along the way. definetly not a normalyear at Hogwarts. Main couples DracoGinny SusanLuna SeamusGinny


Cheese Wagon

**Chpt.1**

Ginny entered Dumbledore's Office, she had been called there on supposed official business or so she thought.

Inside sat Draco malfoy and Pansy Parkinson from Slytheryn. Luna luvgood and Michael corner from Ravenclaw.

Zacharias Smith and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. Lastly from gryffindor was Colin Creevey who sat off to one side.

Ginny chose a seat off in one corner away from prying eyes.

"I have chosen you eight students to Travel over North Americaforan overseas travelling education project" Dumbledore said in an amused voice "and you will be riding in a yellow bus after you portkey to New York."

"A cheese wagon!" yelled an outraged Draco. "I will not be riding in a dirty, smelly, old cheese wagon".

"I assure you it will not be dirty or smelly it is very clean" chuckled Dumbledore "nor will you be dirty or smelly, I will supply you with muggle money to pay for all your expenses."

"Why are we going?" Inquired Luna.

"Because you arethe top students in each of your years and houses with the correct attitudes for this project" said Dumbledore with a stern voice "now enough questions, go pack now" he shoved them out the door.

Ginny sped along to her room. Grabbing her trunk she began stuffing clothes, make up, jewelry and anything else she might need. She levitated it up and down the hallway to the headmaster's office.

Inside everyone was there except Draco. Ginny sat down in a chair while they waited for their last companion to arrive.

Ginny sighed Draco was such a priss it would take him an hour to be ready. But at least he had a nice body.

Draco burst through the door while being pulled by a young elf.(A.N not a house elf a wood elf) "master their all here" it said then vanished with a puff.

Everyone pulled their trunks to the middle of the room. Dumbledore handed them a small gold bottle. Everyone place a finger on it while holding their luggage in the other hand. " 3,2,1," said the head master when he reached one they were jerked by their navels a light speed to New York.

When they opened their eyes they were standing beside a big yellow school bus. They tugged the trunks into a storage area and began using magic to rearrange benches to make beds and things. Ginny's area ended up right beside Draco's .

"You better not snore" she ordered him.

"Then will you snuggled with me" he said with a devilish gleam in his eye.

Ginny turned away without answer to see the driver board the bus.

"Is everybody like totally ready!" said a cross dressing ogre.

"I'm Sugar your driver, you can call me shug or shugy which ever you like prefer, heuck". She laughed like a drunk hillbilly.

Everyone sat in the separate beds they had created.

Luna ran over to Ginny's bed and hopped on. "isn't that ogre weird?" .

"Mmmhhmm" Ginny grumbled

**Two days later**

Sitting in their hotel room Ginny and Luna painted their nails when Draco skipped through the door holding a can of tuna.

"Hello beautiful ladies, can you tell me what this is it says chicken of the sea but then it says 100 tuna" Draco's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Which is it?" he whined.

"Its tuna because tuna is a very popular meat just like chicken" said Ginny rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

"Oh well want some?" Draco asked.

"Not now" Ginny replied.

"Well can you tell me what buffalo wings are, do buffalos really have wings?" once again he looked confused.

"They're chicken wings in barbecue sauce buffalos don't have wings its just the name of the sauce" groaned Ginny "so any other idiotic questions?"

"You want to go shopping, I'll pay" Draco whispered "you can get anything you want" He waved a muggle credit card.

"I'll see you later Luna" ginny shouted as she dragged Draco outside to the New York streets.

They wandered the streets until they came to a small dark store. She pulled Draco inside .

Surrounding them were racks and racks or bondage pants, fishnet items, corset tops of all kinds studded belts and bracelets.

"Are you sure you want this store?" Draco looked around nervously.

"Yes, ooh let me give you a makeover!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I dont know" he looked warily a her excited face.

"Please?" She whined.

he nodded as she dragged him to the mens aisle.

She pulled a baggy black pair of jeans off the rack. Then a gray t-shirt and black button up shirt.

She dragged him to the change rooms grabbing items for herself. throwing the clothes and him in a stall "change" she shouted.

She walked into a seperate stall after changeing she walked out and called for him."Draco?"

He walked out. She clapped in suprise "Draco you look great!".

"Really, cause Im gonna need some more muggle clothes for this trip." His jaw dropped when he saw what she was wearing. She had on a black corset, plaid bondage capris and black leather combat boots.

"What do you think?" she gave a dramatic spin.

"Great" he was cut off by a loud speaker "the store will be closeing in ten minutes please make you final purchases now.

Ginny squeaked running back into the change room. After they changed back she dragged him to the checkout while pileing him with more items.

After leaveing the store she dragged Draco who was piled high with purchasesback to the hotel.

Walking in she yelled "Im home!"

"finally, I was waiting for you" Seamus stood just inside the door."I was wondering if you would like to go too dinner?"

"Are you paying?" She asked . He nodded. "Well then sure" she took his arm and they walked out the door. "oh Draco be a darling and drop my purchases in my room"


End file.
